Asdos
by Imorz
Summary: Pesan moral dari fic ini adalah: hindari orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, karena senyumannya dicurigai mampu memacu diabetes. Pajak untuk #BirthdayDisaster


Asdos © Imorz

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Warning: _ooc, typo, older!Daichi, College!AU_.

Summary: Pesan moral dari fic ini adalah: hindari orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, karena senyumannya dicurigai mampu memacu diabetes.

* * *

Suga lelah dengan kehidupan ini.

Pertama, tagihan bulanan kos yang menunggak sampai 3 bulan. Kedua, laporan praktikum yang menggunung. Ketiga, kuota internet habis 2 hari yang lalu. Lalu terakhir,

"SUDAH SEMESTER 3 TAPI BELUM AJA DAPAT PACAR, YA AMPUUN!"

Benar! Apa sih yang diharapkan oleh manusia-manusia jomblo semasa SMA selain menaruh harapan besar adanya cinta baru saat memasuki perguruan tinggi. Sugawara Koushi adalah salah satu dari mereka yang mengharapkan hal tersebut. Sayang sekali, bahkan selama setahun Suga mengabdi di perkuliahan ini, belum ada yang mau ngecengin dirinya. Yang disukai Suga sendiri sih banyak. Yang suka sama Suga? Tolong jangan nanya.

"Mau itu kakak tingkat, yang seangkatan atau adek tingkat, kok kagak ada yang mau sama aku sih?! Astaga, aku kurang apa?! Kurang aipon? Kurang sumsang es sepen?"

"Kurang diem sih iya," Yaku Morinosuke pelakunya.

Suga kemudian bersandar kasar pada kursi putar tempat dosen biasa bertahta, Yaku duduk di seberangnya. Tersisa mereka berdua di dalam ruangan kuliah, sementara mahasiswa yang lain sudah lebih dulu membubarkan diri.

"Yaku ngerjain laporan apa?" tanya Suga sambil berputar-putar iseng. Curiganya dia lah pelaku dari rusaknya kursi dosen di ruangan sebelah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Koloid. Iwaizumi katanya mau nyetor hari ini sama asdosnya, jadi aku ngebet ngerjain hari ini." Pandangan Yaku tidak lepas dari ponselnya yang menampakkan foto laporan yang dikirim oleh kawan sekelompoknya. "Loh, kamu gak ada laporan yang musti dikerjain apa?"

"Ada, tapi kami sore nanti mau dikumpul. Laporan ku juga dikit aja sih yang dicoret asdosnya. Tinggal nambahin sumber dipembahasan."

"Laporan apa?"

"Protein."

Yaku mengangguk paham sebagai jawaban.

Dari luar ruangan, satu persatu mahasiswa berdatangan untuk memasuki ruangan. Suga dan Yaku kemudian bersiap keluar. Mereka menyadari bahwa yang akan memakai ruangan ini adalah kakak tingkat mereka.

"Sebentar, ada yang mau aku tanyain sama kakaknya."

Suga lalu menunggu Yaku dari luar. Netranya mengintip, memandangi Yaku yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang mahasiswa yang menyandang gelar asisten dosen. Suga melupakan namanya.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi harus menungguku," sesal Yaku sesaat setelah keluar dan menghampiri sang sobat. Suga balas tersenyum.

"Dia tadi asdos praktikum apa?"

Yaku membetulkan letak ranselnya sebelum menjawab, "Koloid. Kamu kapan praktikum koloid?"

Suga menimang-nimang, "Rasanya minggu depan. Minggu ini masih praktikum gravimetri. Asdos tadi namanya siapa?"

"Astaga, nama asdos aja lupa?! Gimana nama pacar, oh iya kan gak punya pacar."

"Itu lapangan basket lagi kosong, kita kelahi di sana yuk!"

Yaku memilih tertawa. Celetukan Suga selalu bisa mengocok perut. Pantas dia memiliki gelar _moodboster_ angkatan. Ia dan Suga kemudian menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Serius, siapa sih nama asdos koloid tadi?"

"Loh, kok tiba-tiba kepo?"

"Enggak, susah nanti kalo lupa terus mending sekarang langsung nanya sama yang tahu."

"Daichi."

Suga berhenti sejenak, "Hah?"

"Kok, hah? Asdos koloid kan? Sawamura Daichi," Yaku menekankan. "Diinget baik-baik, jangan sampai lupa lagi."

Sejak saat itu Sugawara selalu mengingat baik-baik nama tersebut.

* * *

Suga mempersiapkan diri untuk praktikum koloid jam 9 pagi nanti. Jas lab oke, masker oke, sarung tangan oke, perut oke, semuanya sudah mantap.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8, masih ada satu jam untuk bergelung ria di dalam selimut, maklum lagi musim hujan, selimut berasa jadi pacar.

Pacar lagi, pacar lagi.

Suga mendengus lucu, memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya memiliki pasangan dimusim hujan seperti ini. Ia membayangkan sedang saling bertukar pesan elektronik romantis dengan sang pacar, menanyakan sudah makan apa belum atau sekedar saling menggoda satu sama lain. Namun kenyataannya, isi dari _timeline chat_ hanyalah kicauan grup, pesan nyampah dari OA dan undangan _game_.

Ngenes. Begitulah keadaannya.

Bahkan si cebol Yaku saja laku. Oleh adik tingkat mereka dengan tinggi badan yang naujubillah. Blasteran lagi. Ya ampun, Suga iri setengah mati.

Sekali lagi Suga menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah ia punya pacar apa tidak, toh Suga memang menomer satukan urusan kuliah lebih dulu daripada soal asmara. Tapi melihat teman-temannya yang memiliki pasangan masing-masing, jomblo mana yang tidak merasa tersisih kalau disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu. Maksudnya, apa ada yang sanggup jadi obat nyamuk terus?

Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin, menganalisa apa yang salah pada dirinya. Rambutnya abu-abu cerah, matanya besar, bibirnya tipis, kulitnya putih, terdapat tahi lalat yang manis di bawah mata kirinya. Suga tersenyum, jelas tidak ada yang salah pada fisiknya.

Panggilan nyaring dari ponselnya menghentikan kegiatan narsis Suga. Semi Eita, salah satu anggota kelompoknya meminta Suga untuk segera datang ke kampus.

Hari masih hujan, Suga menggapai payung sebelum berangkat menuju halte terdekat. Sembari menunggu bus, ia memasang _headset_ pada kedua telinganya. Tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang sedang menunggu hal yang sama berada di sebelahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Bus yang ditunggu pun tiba. Suga masuk lebih dahulu. Mengambil kursi deret ke lima tepat di sisi jendela. Sekali lagi, tidak mengetahui seseorang yang memilih duduk persis di sebelah kursinya.

Suga memperhatikan ponselnya. Beberapa kali di bagian atas layar memunculkan notifikasi pesan dari Semi yang meminta anggotanya segera berhadir. Sebagai ketua kelompok, Semi benar-benar menjiwai perannya. Suga hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hujannya deras sekali ya."

Suga menoleh, "Iya, maklum sekarang lagi musim hujan."

Orang di sebelahnya tersenyum, "Semoga saja kita tidak terlalu terlambat sampai ke kampus."

Lagi-lagi Suga menoleh, kali ini lebih cepat. Menganalisa wajah pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya. Menggali sedikit demi sedikit di bagian _draft_ otak untuk mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Tidak mampu, Suga memilih kembali memutar _playlist_ musiknya.

Hadirnya Suga di kampus menjadi sebuah kelegaan batin bagi anggota kelompoknya, terutama sang ketua. "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, Suga. Hampir saja aku mau menjemputmu tadi."

"Aduh Semi, dustamu keliatan banget. Praktikumnya udah mau mulai?" jawab Suga seraya mengeluarkan peralatan praktikum dari dalam ranselnya.

Mereka semua menjawab dengan gelengan tidak. "Kan asdosnya baru datang, yang barusan barengan sama kamu tadi."

"Eh?"

"Maaf ya, kalian semua jadi harus menungguku." Semua yang ada di sana segera menoleh pada asal suara, "Ayo kita ke lab."

Hadirlah Sawamura Daichi, sebagai tangan kanan dosen untuk mengawasi praktikum bertopik koloid kali ini. Semi beserta anggota yang lain segera beranjak menuju lab, meninggalkan Suga yang masih terpaku.

"Loh, kamu kan—yang tadi di bus..."

Lalu Daichi tersenyum, "Hehe, iya."

 _'Itu senyum apa gula aren?! Manis amat?! Jangan-jangan ini orang turun dari khayangan atau titisan dewa.'_ Suga merasa ia mendadak mengalami penyakit diabetes melistus kumat.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadari pemuda ini sebelumnya? Setahun sudah ia mengabdi di sini tapi tidak pernah ia temukan sosok menawan seperti Sawamura Daichi. Apalagi dia adalah katingnya sendiri, sama-sama satu jurusan!

"Sugawara? Ayo kita ke lab, teman-temanmu sudah menunggu."

Ucapan Daichi menyadarkan lamunan fantasi Suga. Bukan hanya senyumannya tadi saja, tutur katanya pun sekarang mampu membuat jantung Suga berdoki-doki ria.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kenapa hal alay seperti ini baru dirasakan Suga ketika umurnya sudah menginjak 20 tahun?

"Daichi- _san_ , kayaknya aku suka sama kamu deh."

Bahkan bibirnya mampu bertingkah di luar kerja otaknya.

"Apa?"

"EH?"

"Tadi—"

"S-S-S-S-Sudah! L-Lupakan saja! A-Ayo kita ke lab, Daichi- _san_!"

Kakinya pun membawanya menjauh dari Daichi. Teman-temannya bertanya apa Suga sedang tidak enak badan karena wajahnya begitu merah.

Selama praktikum, Suga hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Koushi... Kau sudah gila."

* * *

Suga masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri, seperti berharap ia mati saja atau ada pesawat jatuh menimpa kampusnya. Apa saja, asal dia bisa pergi dari sini sekarang, saat ini, detik ini juga.

Karena bagaimana pun, setelah mengutarakan isi hati secara _random_ dengan orang yang baru saja ia sadari eksistensinya, lalu terperangkap di perpustakaan dikala hujan; adalah keadaan paling _absurd_ yang pernah dialami Suga. Hujan, di perpustakaan, hanya berdua dengan Sawamura Daichi.

Kenapa _timing_ -nya begitu pas?! Apa ada bayi-bayi berpopok yang masing-masingnya membawa panah berbentuk hati berkeliaran di kampus ini?! Padahal Suga kemari hanya untuk mencari referensi dasar teori untuk melengkapi laporan miliknya dan ia malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia hindari saat ini.

"Suga, kamu ngomong apa sih sebelum kita ke lab tadi?" Suara Daichi begitu menusuk pada pendengaran, membuat Suga cukup terkejut.

"L-Loh, Daichi- _san_ tidak dengar?" tanya Suga balik dibalas gelengan oleh lawannya. Ia menghela napas lega, "Tidak penting, lupain aja."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu."

"Sumpah, itu gak penting, lupain aja—"

Kalimat Suga terpotong, oleh genggaman lembut pada lengannya. Sawamura Daichi pelakunya.

"Suga, aku ingin tahu. Kata-katamu tadi pagi tidak terlalu terdengar karena hujan. Tapi, kalau tidak salah, kamu bilang... suka sama—"

"S-S-SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU?! HAHAHAHA DAICHI- _SAN_ ADA-ADA AJA DEH! HAHAHA!"

Daichi memilih diam. Memperhatikan adik tingkatnya yang saat ini bertingkah aneh dengan wajah kemerahan. Ia sendiri merasa tidak salah dengar. Jelas-jelas Suga bilang bahwa ia menyukai Daichi. Tapi, Daichi ingin memastikan.

Sekali lagi. Ia ingin perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam terbalaskan.

Maka satu kecupan dari yang lebih tua mampu membuat Suga ter- _mind blowing_ dalam 10 detik ke depan. Tangannya ditarik oleh Daichi, dagunya disentuh lembut.

Apalagi bibirnya.

Iris Suga melebar, penuh. Setara dengan perasaan aneh pada perutnya yang mendesak keluar. Apapun itu, rasanya mampu membuat Sugawara Koushi mati berdiri.

Bibir Daichi bergerak, menyentuh perlahan bibir bawah lawannya yang membeku kaku. Begitu perlahan hingga kiranya Suga meleleh di tempat. Keheningan menjadi musik paling nyaring berpadu dengan irama konsisten dari tiap-tiap jantung.

Daichi melepas pagutannya, "Ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi pagi."

Keras kepalanya Daichi tidak mampu membuat Suga bersuara. Masih kelu, masih enggan. Daichi mendengus lucu menatap korbannya.

"Maafkan aku, Suga. Kupikir kita mengalami hal yang sama. Maaf sudah memperlakukan mu begini."

Tutur Daichi tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Suga. Tubuhnya memanas, begitu pun otaknya. Semuanya seperti bekerja secara penuh. Tidak mengizinkan Suga untuk melakukan kontrol penuh pada tubuhnya.

"D-Daichi- _san_..."

"Hm?"

Suga mundur sedikit ke belakang, pada rak buku yang menghentikan pergerakannya, "A-Apa maksudmu, Daichi- _san_?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Petir yang menyambar di luar seakan mempertegas jawaban Daichi. Suga masih menganga. "M-Maaf?"

"Aku kaget saat kau bilang kau suka padaku tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar senang, sampai rasanya tadi itu cuma khayalan. Makanya aku minta kau mengulanginya lagi. Aku ini... benar-benar menuntut ya?"

"Daichi- _san_?"

"I-Iya?"

Perlahan yang lebih muda mendekat, "Kau tidak salah menyukai orang, kan?"

"Tidak." Tegas Daichi.

Segala sesuatu yang berada di perpustakaan seakan berubah menjadi negeri dongeng di mana dataran menjadi berwarna merah muda, kupu-kupu berterbangan, suara tawa kuda poni yang mampu berbicara, air terjun coklat, dan pelangi yang bertabur permen. Seperti itulah gambaran hati Sugawara Koushi saat ini.

"A-Aku juga! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Daichi- _san_! Aku sangaaaaaat suka padamu!"

Netra Suga berbinar cerah menatap lawannya, semakin memikat hati seorang Sawamura Daichi. Ia lalu tersenyum semanis gula aren.

"Jadi sekarang, kau resmi adalah pacarku?"

Suga balas tersenyum, tidak kalah dari sang gula aren, kini ia semanis sirup madu.

Lain kali, jika tidak mau terkena diabetes sebaiknya hindari senyuman orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

a/n: Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah susah payah berkontribusi pada _Birhtday Disaster_ untuk Imorz! Segala bentuk doa, ucapan, dan hadiah yang kalian berikan benar-benar berharga. Ini adalah pajak _Birthday Disaster_ ku yang telat. Akhirnya, tidak ada lagi laporan yang menggangguku dan _webe_ ku sedikit demi sedikit kian menghilang wkwkwk. Oh iya, maafkan jika humorku berkurang karena dalam 2 bulan terakhir cuma bergelut dibidang kekimiaan (capek sumpah hemeh). Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Summon: **Miss Chocoffee, Lovely Orihime, Kenzeira, Pleiades Star Cluster, Skipper Chen, Hiba; semua anak-anak CPS yang ku sayangi mumumumu :***

 _Omake_

.

.

.

"Sugawara Koushi angkatan 15 boleh juga, ya gak?"

"Apaan sih."

"Hiyaah, dia marah. Santai, becanda doang kali."

"Eh, eh, Sugawara itu kan yang Daichi ngebet banget minta kenalin sama Yaku itu kan?"

"Ngebet banget apanya?! Enak aja!"

"Mukanya merah tuuuh!"

"Hati-hati Dai, banyak yang suka sama Sugawara loh! Kalo gak cepet-cepet bisa diambil orang. Denger-denger Tendou anak sipil ngebet dia juga."

"Tendou udah bilang dia sukanya sama Semi! Bukan Suga! Mereka emang... rada mirip... sih..."

"Oke, jadi gini _guys_. Kemarin, aku yang nemenin Daichi ketemu si Tendou cuma buat nanyain apa dia suka sama Suga. Boro-boro si Tendou bilang iya, kami malah ketemu sama Ushijima, terus tau nggak dia bilang apa sama aku? Dia bilang, _'harusnya kamu masuk sipil'_ gitu. Ya ampooon!"

Gelak tawa menggema seisi kantin. Masing-masing memegangi perutnya menahan sakit. Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou serta Oikawa Tooru, mahasiwa angkatan 13 jurusan teknik kimia yang suka cari ribut di kantin fakultas. Ibu kantin sebenarnya bosan, tiap hari mereka mulu yang bikin rusuh di mari. Beliau punya impian suatu hari ingin meracuni satu persatu dari mereka.

"Tapi, kemaren kami udah resmi jadian," ucap Daichi seraya tersenyum gula aren.

Lalu hening. Ibu kantin mendadak tobat.

"DEMI APA?!" -Oikawa Tooru.

"TIDAK! DAICHI SUDAH TIDAK JOMBLO LAGI!" -Bokuto Koutarou.

"DAI, INI DUNIA NYATA! BANGUN DAI! BANGUN!" -Kuroo Tetsurou.

"SEBENTAR LAGI KIAMAT AKAN DATANG!" -Terushima Yuuji.

"RESE KALIAN SEMUA!" Daichi rasanya mau nangis. Punya temen kok somplak semua. "Aku serius, kemaren itu—duh, ceritanya panjang."

"Sepanjang apa? Hmm?" Itu Kuroo, dengan pemikiran mesumnya.

"Sepanjang punyanya Iwa- _chan_ mungkin," diteruskan oleh Oikawa yang dengan santainya melahap tahu isi.

"Punyaku lebih panjang. Akaashi yang bilang," kalian sudah tahulah yang ini siapa.

"Kalian ini ngomong apaan sih," ucap Terushima sok polos padahal dia yang paling akut.

Kaum hawa yang ikut mendengar obrolan mereka sontak merona malu. Beberapa dari mereka memilih pindah dan menjauh dari komplotan bar-bar ini.

"Gini, kemaren kan hujannya lebat banget—" Daichi mencoba melanjutkan.

"Bener banget, astaga! Jemuranku gak ada yang keringnya!"

"Oikawa, bisa gak biarin aku selesain cerita dulu?"

"O-Oke, _sorry_ Dai."

"Paginya, sebelum aku ngeasdos mereka, seperti biasa aku ketemu Suga di halte. Dia itu suka masang _headset_ jadi gak peduli sama orang-orang sekitar sampe masuk bus."

Kuroo memotong, "Oh iya, kamu kan suka Suga sejak awal dia jadi mahasiswa sini kan? Pas pertama kali ketemu dia di halte?"

Daichi mengangguk iya, "Jadi, kemaren itu entah kenapa aku berani buat ngomong duluan sama dia. Sampe di kampus, dia kaget ternyata aku yang jadi asdos praktikum hari itu. Yang aku gak ngerti, dia tiba-tiba bilang... suka sama... aku..."

Riuh merupakan respon pertama dari sobat-sobatnya. Terutama Oikawa yang minta diteruskan.

"Tapi aku masih gak yakin, soalnya ketimpa sama hujan jadi suaranya samar-samar. Kebetulan sorenya kami ketemu di perpus, terus aku minta dia jelasin apa yang dia bilang pas pagi tadi. Eh, dianya minta lupain aja. Aku jadi rada kesel sih waktu itu."

"Terus, terus?"

"Terus, S-Suga... ku cium—"

Menganga. Membeku. Berikut adalah respon tiap-tiap mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Dai, aku gak nyangka kamu cabul juga," bisik Kuroo penuh hasrat.

Daichi ingin membalas, namun apa yang Kuroo katakan benar. Apa yang ia lakukan kemarin itu sebenarnya salah, Daichi terlalu membawa emosi. Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu, perasaannya tidak akan tersampaikan dan Suga akan tetap menjadi angan-angan.

"Bagaimana? Mencium seseorang yang kita sukai itu mengasyikkan bukan?"

"Maaf Bokuto, aku tidak secabul dirimu."

"Idih, pacaran aja belum udah cium-cium. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang cabul di sini?"

"Bisa tidak kita hentikan topik menjijikan ini?"

"Baiklah, kita hentikan."

Karena sesungguhnya, tidak ada yang mampu membuat mereka berhenti. Apalagi saat sang tokoh utama yang mereka bicarakan daritadi menghampiri Daichi dan riuh kata _'ciyee'_ kembali menggema seantero kantin.

Seseorang di balik dapur mengurat kesal. Sabar, ibu kantin.

.

.

.

 _Owari dengan tidak elitnya, maafkan QAQ_


End file.
